


The Beginning Of Theyna

by TheDaughterOfHades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Dead Jason Grace, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaughterOfHades/pseuds/TheDaughterOfHades
Summary: Basically, Reyna and Thalia figure out their feelings for each other. Sorry, I suck at summaries.





	The Beginning Of Theyna

Reyna's POV

It was all over. The war had come and gone, taking friends with it. 

She still couldn't believe it.

Every since her quest had finished, she hardly talked and she ate and slept even less. The Romans were staying at Camp Half-blood until they could return to Camp Jupiter. Reyna was currently staying in the Big House. She gazed out of her window at the bright silver moon that hung in the sky. She sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She bit her lip hesitantly as she fought with herself. Making a decision, she crouched down and reached a hand under her bedside table. She lifted a thin sheet of wood that was covering a small nook. She rapped her hand firmly around the smooth handle of a small bronze knife. She pulled it out from under the bedside table and stood. She rolled up the sleeve of her preator uniform, leaving her right arm free. She took a deep breath. Without hesitation, she ran it across her skin, leaving a deep red cut. Tears came to her eyes as she raised the knife again. Creak.... Suddenly, the door opened. Panicking, she dropped the bronze knife and attempted to roll down her sleeve to hide her self-harm scars. Nico stepped in the room. "Hey Reyna -" He cut off as he realized what he walked in on. He froze, his eyes travelling to knife, then Reyna's bloody sleeve. Reyna burst into tears. Nico had never seen her loose control like this. He gently sat her down on her bed and held her. She sobbed into his shoulder. Nico shifted awkwardly but didn't move away. finally, she stopped. "Sorry", she mumbled without looking at him. Don't be", he replied. "It's just, Jason gone, and-and..." She stuttered and tears began to fall again. "Hey, hey", Nico said softly. " I know it's hard. You will never forget his death, but it will get better, I promise". And without warning, he grabbed her right arm. He pushed up her sleeve and inspected her scars. He reached into his aviator jacket, bringing out a flask of necter. He poured small drops of it on her cuts. They slowly healed. He looked up at her. "I know that you're angry about his death, but this is not-". "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH?" Reyna was on her feet and shouting. YOU DON'T!!! I LOVED HIM! I- I didn't even get to say goodbye", she whispered, tears rolling down her face. Nico stared at her sadly. "I could give you that chance", he said softly. She wipped up her head to look at him. " Wha-what", she stammered. " I can take you to the underworld to see him. we won't have much time, but you could say goodbye" Reyna stared at him. 

"Thankyou", she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Feedback and criticism is appreciated but please don't judge me too harshly.


End file.
